


Old Habits

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: The Doctor is furious with Missy.They sort out their issues the only way they know how.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different for me and there's not really a plot. 
> 
> Smut heavy, feedback appreciated.

“I am so angry with you.”

Missy squirmed as her back slammed against the wall. For once, she was grateful for the Doctor’s haste- thankful that he’d chosen to leave her clothes on in his rush to fuck her senseless. A stifled moan left her mouth as he forced his way into her, a burning pain turned to pleasure as she adjusted to the intrusion. The Doctor panted, forehead pressed against the wall as he pinned Missy in place. One hand held both her wrists above her head while the other rested against the wall; helping him to keep balance. 

 

“So fucking angry.” 

 

Missy bowed her head, biting her lip before letting out a low chuckle. Long, messy strands of hair fell like a curtain over her face and stuck to her forehead with the dripping sweat. The Doctor’s head shot up as he felt Missy’s hot breath tickle his skin. 

 

The Time Lord cast a weary glance at Missy, face quickly contorting into a scowl as he regarded her more closely. She was a state- a filthy mess that hadn’t bothered with personal hygiene in his absence. In his kinder moments, he would have worried at her lack of self-care but right now he couldn’t care less. She disgusted him. 

 

They were so close-physically linked- that she could feel his length pulsing in her folds. She gasped, hips bucking as he pressed up into her once more. Both of their chests heaved, and Missy found herself chuckling again. 

 

“Do you find something funny?” The Doctor grunted. 

 

“You,” Missy replied with a husky whisper. “You’re trying to be all dominant and scary and---Oh” 

 

The Doctor cut Missy off, thrusting into her again and taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed harshly and watched as she pressed her lips together and attempted to kiss him. 

 

Now it was the Doctor’s time to laugh. 

 

It was a cruel laugh, a laugh that the Doctor rarely used. 

 

“Look at the state of you,” the Doctor sighed. “You’re a mess. You want this, don’t you? You want me fuck you as punishment for something you probably don’t even remember doing. It’s what you’ve wanted since we came to this little arrangement- all the teasing and flirting and waiting for me to snap.”

 

He couldn’t remember what it was that she had done to cause this much anger. 

 

She’d said something about the war, used her wicked tongue to taunt him and then she’d started bringing up even older and even deader wounds.

 

Wives.

 

Husbands.

 

Children.

 

And she’d laughed and laughed and laughed until he’d pinned her against the wall and knocked the wind out of her. 

 

The Doctor started to thrust in and out, setting a brutal pace and leaving Missy no time to adapt to their sudden intimacy. Not that she needed to adapt. They had danced this dance in every body they’d had. Instead of adapting she responded. 

 

Writhing, moaning and gasping as wave after wave of pleasure intermingled with pain. Subconsciously, Missy tried to retrieve her wrists from the Doctor’s grasps- desperate to reach out and touch him and claw her nails down his back. The Doctor wouldn’t let up, his grip only tightening. 

 

Missy cried out, unable to get a physical grasp on the Doctor she tried to reach out mentally. The tendrils of her brain reached out, clawing and scratching as it tried to enter the Doctor’s psyche. Before she could get anywhere near his mind, the Doctor repelled her- sending her away with a short, sharp warning shock. The Time Lady shuddered, throwing her head back and letting out a low, needy gasp. 

 

“Pathetic,” the Doctor hissed. “You’re pathetic. The great Mistress crying and moaning for somebody to fuck her like the slut she is.” 

 

The Doctor felt Missy’s folds clamp around his length. She couldn’t help but be turned on by the way he spoke to her, anyone else would be dead by now. 

 

Another wave of pleasure washed over her. 

 

She was close…So close…and then, all at once, she lowered her shields and felt the Doctor enter her psyche. He was everywhere, and it was brilliant and…and…and she felt an all-encompassing orgasm wash over her. The Doctor growled, buried himself in her one last time and followed her over the edge. 

 

He didn’t give her a chance to rest, pulling out of her immediately and letting her drop to the floor. Missy collapsed in on herself, limbs flailing as she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Her skirts fell done around her and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on the tops of her knees. All her usual grace had gone. Panting, the Doctor’s gaze lingered on the Time Lady and he muttered under his breath. 

 

“You wanted that?” He asked quietly. His temper was levelling out and he realised the gravity of what they had just done. Missy didn’t reply. “Missy, did you want that?” 

 

Missy kept her head rested on her knees, breathing shallow. 

 

“Answer me, Missy” the Doctor said, hovering halfway towards the door. “Did you want—”

 

“Yes,” Missy replied. “Yes, I wanted it.” 

 

“Good,” the Doctor said. His voice was calmer now, especially since he’d confirmed they had both wanted it. “I’m still so angry with you. You can be so vicious, its no wonder your mouth gets you in trouble.” 

 

Missy flinched, memories of when people who didn’t love her like the Doctor did had said those exact words. 

 

“Don’t say that,” she mumbled. “Just don’t.”

 

The Doctor looked down at her and shook his head. 

 

She could be a terrible concoction of all that was bad for them both at times. He resisted the urge to assert that his words were true and shook his head, making for the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Missy asked, she hadn’t expected the Doctor to just leave her after what they had just done. 

 

“This isn’t a hotel, Missy” the Doctor says curtly. “I’m not here to serve your every whim and fancy, you’re being punished.” 

 

He’s frazzled, still angry with her but knowing that he’s lost the moral high ground after what they had just done. Missy can sense not to push him, but can’t help the way her eyes widen pleadingly. 

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“You don’t always get what you want,” the Doctor replied, before adding more gently, “I’ll be back when we’ve both cooled down.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

When the Doctor returned, Missy was sat in the same position that he had left her. 

 

“Pull your knickers up, Missy” the Doctor advised. “You’d scare the life out of Nardole if he walked in here.”

 

Missy snickered and did as she was told- like an obedient child. 

 

The Doctor approached Missy, sliding down the wall and sitting next to her. For a moment, the Doctor fiddled around with something in his pocket and eventually pulled out a vial of green liquid. Missy eyed it and threw her head back, laughing under her breath and holding out her hand. The Doctor dropped it into her palm and watched keenly as she drank it all. 

 

“We wouldn’t want any accidents,” Missy said when she finished the whole liquid. “Time Tots at our age, imagine.” 

 

The Doctor scoffed and then shuddered at what would absolutely be a terrible mistake. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this, Missy” he sighed after some period of silence. 

 

“What?” Missy asked. “Fighting and fucking?” 

 

The Doctor pulled a face at her crudeness. 

 

“For want of a better expression.”

 

“It’s worked for this long,” Missy reasoned.

 

“Doesn’t make it right.”

 

Missy shrugged.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Yeah,” the Doctor sighed. “I love you too.”


End file.
